Undercover Murder
by Just.D
Summary: Jane and Lisbon go undercover as a married couple in order to capture a dangerous serial killer, one thing leads to another which in time will lead to Jibson. Includes some team interaction. Told from Lisbon's POV. - Not going to be updated anymore
1. Chapter 1: Murder on the dance floor

_My first ever Jibson fanfic. Wrote this piece yesterday eve, apparently my muse has returned. It's not my first fic, don't you worry. I've got another fanfic account on under another penname. I just didn't feel like using that one, I needed a fresh start. _

_Currently rated K+ but that will probably change as the story progresses. _

_**Short summary**: Jane and Lisbon try to solve a murder by going undercover as husband and wife. It starts off a big vague with lots of UST and what not, but it will eventually become clearer as the story moves along. _

_And well, enjoy! Gimme some good feedback and I will provide you with another chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Murder on the dance floor**

His eyes racked my body, and even though my observation skills weren't as good as his, I could have sworn I saw something flicker within those deep green eyes of his I could not describe as anything other than lust.

I felt the color rise in my cheeks. My body reacted in a way my brain did not agree with. Why did I always need to turn tomato red, when someone showed the least bit of interest in me?

"You look wonderful, darling."

"Thank you, honey." I smiled, playing the part I loathed.

The word 'honey' sounded strange, forced, maybe a little overacted. But Jane's face broke into a smile and he offered me his arm, leading me to the dance floor.

He twirled me around in that special way the guy always twirls his woman in those old post Second World War movies. Then he pulled me to him, putting one hand on the bare skin of my back and the other one around my waist. We were dancing slow and close. A shiver ran noticeably down my spine, but he seemed to ignore it, probably playing his part better than me. After all, his previous profession did require convincing acting.

"Relax, Teresa. We need to look comfortable around each other, after all, we're husband and wife now."

If anything I felt anger rise to the front at those words. He was teasing me, I was sure. He knew how much I loathed this whole undercover business. My boss had been ecstatic about the idea though, he felt Jane's undercover plan had more potential than the stare them down interrogation techniques of Rigsby and Cho.

I sighed, swallowing my anger and relaxing my shoulders. I let the music fill me, finally concentrating on the words the singer on the stage at the end of the dance floor was singing. His voice sounded soothing, comforting almost. Although I did not recognise the song he was singing I tried to listen to the words and not think about the light flutters in my stomach which seemed to grow stronger every time I felt Jane's warm exhaling breaths on my neck.

Why did he feel the need to be this damn close? It was not like every couple was this cheesily involved. There were couples out there who felt the need to actually be discreet about their relationship, who did not think the whole world liked to see how in love they were with one another.

"You're still tense." He whispered in my ear, his face so close it send another chill down my spine.

"Do you need to be this close?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I noticed the humor in his voice.

I turned my eyes on him, wanting to penetrate him with one of my, I am your boss, don't screw with me looks. But when I looked up, his face so close to mine, all the words I wanted to say died on my lips. I could feel my breath hitch. My brain cursed the living hell out of me while I felt my body react to the obvious tension that hung in the air.

I am the last one to deny Patrick Jane never got to me. The man is gorgeous, he really is. Trouble but gorgeous. I knew he meant trouble the first time my boss assigned him to our division. But I'd been able to cover up my interest. I am not the kind of woman who sleeps her way up the ranks. Not that sleeping with Jane would get me any higher, but I have my dignity and it was telling me this man was off limits. It was more important to put my energy in more pressing matters. Work. Yes, I am your standard 24/7 workaholic, but I always tell myself that that's better than being a housewife with five children and having the good fortune to be chronically depressed all year 'round.

Now however, it was hard for me to cover up interest when the man was doing such a damn good job acting like a real husband. I wanted to pull away and leave him standing there, but I couldn't, we needed to look close for our murderer to catch wind of us. We needed to be his next victims, or at least we wanted to catch him in the act with us being the bait.

So, we stared at each other and finally after what felt like an eternity Jane bent over and captured my lips with his. Shocked, my first instinct was to pull away, but Jane had a strong grip on me, and the way his hand suddenly squeezed my arm, I knew he was signalling me that it was ok, to just give in.

And I did. The flutters in my stomach intensified when Jane noticed I'd given him the ok, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue pushed its way past my lips, turning my insides to goo. A sudden moan escaped from deep within my throat, I deeply cursed the way I melted in his arms so soon after we started dancing. Patrick Jane had much more effect on me than I could have ever imagined.

And that thought sobered me, it kicked my brain into action. No man, not one, was allowed to control me. With that I stopped moving to the beat of the song and forcefully pushed Jane away from me. His eyes shone with confusion but I turned and left the dance floor before he had the chance to utter so much as a protesting; 'Try to stay in character' lecture.

Like I said, I am not cut out to be an actor, I'm a CBI agent.

* * *

_A/N: Not beta'd, so all of the wrong grammar and spell issues are my mistake and mine only. *bows*_


	2. Chapter 2: Something in your eyes

_Due to idiotic amounts of reviews, I decided to put up another chapter. Normally I never update this soon. I'm not a daily updater. Actually, I update whenever it suits me and since I have a very busy schedule all week long ( think; school, work, gym and music lessons) I'm gonna at least try to update once a week from now on._

_This is just my gift to all of the nice comments I received on my first chappy._

_Which I btw re-checked for spell and gram mistakes and i'm embarressed to say I found some *hides under rock* I know how annoying spell and gram mistakes are when you're seriously trying to concentrate on reading a story._

_Further more, one reviewer wrote she/he was glad someone finally decided to write a Jibson hard-to-get story._

_I must say, the reason I started writing this story was because this ship seriously lacks hot UST fan fiction! What's up with that, you guys? I know most of the people who reviewed are good and sensible mentalist writers too! Why aren't there more HOT UST Jibson stories out there? Come on, go and write me some stuff, I need it, and this ship deserves it._

_I mean how fucking hot is Simon Bakers smile? Not that that has got anything to do with Jibson fic, but I just felt it needed to be said._

_Anywaaaaay, Your frakking author is done rambling now._

_Let me know if you liked/hated this chapter as much as the first one! __And i'll hopefully provide you with moooorrree chapters!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something in your eyes**

"Teresa!"

He called for me as I entered the lobby of the hotel.

I reluctantly stopped and turned to face him. The music near the dance floor carried all the way to where we were standing and it kind of made our whole situation look like a melodramatic scene from a soap series.

"What?" I replied, feeling annoyed and dare I say vulnerable. I hated that feeling.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Jane looked around, his eyes skimming the lobby, probably trying to decide whether he could answer my question safely or if we needed to discuss the matter somewhere more private.

"Let's go back to our room."

Private it was.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, just... Don't wait up for me." I told him, in a last effort to ditch him for tonight. I was not spending another night with Jane in that hotel room, even if he slept on the couch again. I was not staying, not when I still felt this considerable tension hang around us. Or maybe it was just me.

"No, we need to talk."

Before I could utter another protest, Jane grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the first available elevator and hit the button for the fourth floor.

Our ride up was dead silent. His face looked neutral, like he was gathering his thoughts or maybe he was just reading my mind, you could never be certain when you were around Patrick Jane. I knew he had immense observation skills and my only fear was that he could see right through the façade that kept my feelings at bay. He probably had already seen it all anyway.

When I pushed open the door to our hotel room, Jane immediately closed the door and turned to me. Not feeling the slightest need to dance around the whole matter he repeated his previous question.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Like I'd done in the lobby I answered;

"Tell you what, Jane?" Annoyed, annoyance was always a good emotion, it reeked of indifference.

"You have feelings for me. Well, I always knew you harboured some feelings for me, I just had no idea they ran this deep." It was a statement. Sucking all of the annoyance right out of me.

My mouth opened, then it closed again and finally I just decided to deny the whole matter. Although I knew it was pointless, Jane had seen it and telling me he knew I was attracted to him was just putting it mildly, he knew that as well as I did.

"I do not have feelings for you" I huffed, crossing my arms in front of me.

Jane silently crossed the room, leaving me standing next to the only armchair in the room as he took his place on the couch. Like me, he crossed his arms and for several seconds he seemed to observe me, his eyes looking me up and down, making me even more self-conscious than I already was.

"You're such a terrible liar, Teresa Lisbon." His eyes returned to mine, but I stood my ground and did not move an inch.

"You see." He went on. "Crossing your arms in front of your body is a defence mechanism a lot of people use, you not being an exception. It's telling me to back off because I'm getting too close to the truth."

He tapped his finger against his bottom lip, looking far too relaxed for my liking.

"And earlier on the dance floor your pupils were huge, my dear. Your pulse felt quite erratic and when we were dancing you shivered whenever my hands touched your skin. You're more than a little attracted to me. Actually, that kiss on the dance floor meant much more to you than you're willing to let yourself believe. Think about it, If it had been a hot kiss between friends there wouldn't have been this current sexual tension between us. The air is filled with it, Teresa. Emanating from you in full force."

I sighed. There was no way out, Patrick Jane was simply too good at his job. That was the reason the CBI hired him, right? So, instead I gave up and let my arms fall to the side. Surrender wasn't one of my stronger qualities.

"What do you want me to say, Jane? Yes, you're right, I'm madly in love with you and I want to have hot wild sex with you all night?"

I didn't even want to hear his reply to that one, so instead I turned around and headed toward the bathroom. I needed a shower. Damn the assignment, it could wait.

"Well, at least then you would be honest with yourself for the first time this evening."

That comment made me stop and turn back. My annoyance returning in full force as I saw Jane stare at me. That wicked sparkle back in his eyes.

"Don't fuck with me, Jane." His face broke into a smile and he took a few steps in my direction. I did not back away; I felt some of the strength I had lost on the dance floor seep back into my body. I could do this; I'd always been the strong one.

"I'm just trying to understand how I could have missed it. You're good at hiding it, you know. No one has ever gotten anything past me, not even my wife." He waggled his finger at me.

And then he fell silent. He seemed to ponder something.

"How long?"

He suddenly asked.

"How long?"

"Yes, how long have you felt this way?"

"Jane, I do not have feelings for you. Let it go, you're not THAT good."

His grin intensified.

"Why bother denying it? You know I'm right."

Well, at least one of us was being straight forward.

"Go to hell."

"No, really. This is quite fascinating. You're so clamped up most of the time, Lisbon. It makes one wonder whether you actually allow someone to get close to you, or even get to you. It fascinates me that of all people you have developed feelings for me."

"Is that speech supposed to make me feel better?"

"Let me finish." He took another step closer. This time I did feel the unfamiliar feeling to flee once more, but I stood my ground, he would not see.

He was right in front of me now, his feet maybe half a meter away from mine.

"How long?" His eyes penetrated mine, willing the answer out of me as though he believed the mere presence of him was enough to make me melt and break down like a young schoolgirl.

"I...I do not have feelings..." But the words died on my lips. The thing is, I did have feelings for Patrick Jane and I blamed him for my feelings, if he had not done all the things that made me like him, I would have been able to put up with him like I put up with Rigsby or Cho. They both were attractive nice men, but I didn't feel the slightest thing when I was talking to them.

That smile again.

"It has been present in your eyes this whole evening, ever since you entered the ballroom downstairs."

He took a step back and he once again seemed to consider me, looking me up and down for the third time this evening.

That dress makes you feel more feminine doesn't it? I must say your legs got a lot of attention this evening and I wasn't the only one staring at them."

I rolled my eyes, not believing my ears. How could he be this shallow? How could he claim to see more than friendship in my eyes but not my embarrassment? Or maybe he did but he just didn't care. He held some power over me now, power he could use against me whenever he wanted.

Then he did something I wasn't prepared for. He pulled me to him once more and crushed his lips to mine. My reaction was non-existent at first. But when his hands touched my bare back slipping down to the zipper of my dress, I gasped and Jane took that chance to deepen the kiss. Sliding his tongue alongside mine, forcing me to react, and I did. Of their own accord my arms slid around his neck causing his body to press closer to mine. Lighting desire within me, which left me torn between doing what my head was telling me to do or what my body was longing for me to give into.

His lips were on my neck now, slowly and almost painfully making their way down to my collarbone. He was messing with me. I knew it, trying me, proving his right. Sadly I had already lost by giving in.

In a last effort to gain back control I tore myself away from him and took a step back, heavily panting as I tried to keep Jane at arms length.

"Stop this, Jane!" I stammered, the words sounding anything but sincere. I wanted this, yes I did. It had been a while, maybe even too long and like any normal human being, I, of course had needs too. But I would not allow it. Rationally speaking this was anything but acceptable. We were here to solve a murder, for god sakes.

"But it could be so much fun." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows up at me.

Why did the idiot always needed to hide behind layers of humor?

"Jane..." I left the word hanging, forcing him to take my feelings seriously.

It seemed to work, I could see how the twinkle in his eyes lessened and his demeanour shifted and changed.

"You remember that day, we were working on a case in Northern Napa County, and I told you I would never seduce you over a meal? And you told me the thought of me ever trying to seduce you never crossed your mind?"

He looked me in the eye.

"Why did you deny that?"

His question caught me off guard. This whole evening had been one big blur and now he wanted to talk about some conversation we had months ago?

"I..." I gapped, shaking my head, trying to make sense of the situation, a situation in which Jane was obviously holding all of the right strings.

"Why did you kiss me back, just now?"

I knew that one would come back to haunt me.

"Why can't you just say it, Teresa?"

I shook my head again, or maybe still, I couldn't remember. While at the same time is was trying to avoid Jane's penetrating gaze. I could not answer these questions. For the life of me, I knew he didn't return my feelings, feelings I wasn't even sure of. Not once since the beginning of this whole conversation had he so much as hinted at having feelings of his own. Why did he persist putting me through hell?

"Hey, guys?"

The door to our hotel room suddenly swung open and Rigsby and Cho pushed their way through. Both wearing a look that shone with mild impatience.

"We've been waiting down in the lobby for over....WOW!"

Rigsby suddenly stammered. The moment he spotted me, he immediately shifted his eyes away and hastily looked around the room at anything but me. Apparently the dress I was wearing was having the desired effect. Then again, I imagined it wouldn't be that hard for any woman to seduce Rigsby, the man wore his heart on his sleeve most of the time.

"You look good, boss." Cho nodded in his own manner, giving me a neutral once over and then just like that he turned his attention toward Jane.

"What are you guys doing up here? We were supposed to meet 20 minutes ago. According to van Pelt you two arrived at the hotel yesterday, why aren't you on the dance floor?"

"I have no idea. Lisbon?"

Jane offered me a smile

"Ready to rock the dance floor again?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this somewhat longer chappy! This is it for now people! Have no idea when i'm gonna update next, might be sooner than you think. I'm really enjoying writing Jibson fic and their characters are sooo much fun to write. _

_Oh and btw i'm taking full responsibility for any gram and spell issue concerning this chap too. __No Beta ;)! _


	3. Chapter 3: This Car of Mine

_OMG....._

_I finished another chapter!! _

_This is sick, especially for me. I'm not a regular updater! I am not! But I'm blaming spring break, yes i'm having spring break now, although it's still winter *don't get our holiday system either*. Although starting tomorrow i'm gonna have to go back to school and I know writing fic does not exist in a world where I'm forced to attend classes. _

_*sad*_

_Anyway enjoy this chapter! I can't help but say I have no clue when my next update is gonna be, I sincerly hope next week. But since I got a school exam week two weeks from now I can't be sure. _

_Oh! and __**bulletproofweeks **__i've been reading your fanfic! And what do you mean you don't write UST? Your latest story__** Illstarred Trips **__is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. I haven't reviewed it yet, but I love what you've written so far to pieces. The plane scene, hilarious and I love your whole portrayal of the team, it's funny and so in character! I think you're one of my fave mentalist writers on fanfic by far! And i'm not the sucking up type,.. ok maybe I am, doesn't mean it's not true though!_

_'Nway's let me not keep you any longer._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: This Car of Mine**

"Can you see my wire?"

"No, it's good."

"Good."

We were back on the dance floor again, after much confusion and Cho's inquiring question as to where I'd hidden my wire. I suddenly realized I hadn't put it on at all. Having been too busy getting dressed and all dolled up for the part, I hadn't even bothered with the whole thing.

So, Cho set me up in the hotel room and seeing as Jane was just the consultant, we left him without one. After all, we weren't even sure if the guy would show, but if we were to believe Jane, and he was rarely wrong, our guy had already spotted us earlier this evening.

At the mention of our previous dance Cho raised his eyebrows.

"You danced without a wire?" He looked from me to Jane.

"We were just trying to break the ice, Kimball. Getting into character. You know how much, Lisbon here, hates to be my wife."

He winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes and turn away.

Rigsby let out a snigger, which compelled me to glare him down the best way I could, which immediately whipped the smug look off his face. Sometimes it was nice to be the Boss, especially when you held some power over the men you were working with, not in a creepy kind of way of course.

Having said that though, I held no control over Patrick Jane whatsoever.

"Ok, let's go."

And with that we all left the room. Rigsby and Cho took the stairs that led to the back exit of the hotel, where they had parked the bureau's 'special' vans for occasions like these, leaving me and Jane to return to the ballroom by ourselves.

And that's what we did.

Luckily the band had changed from slow numbers to more upbeat songs which allowed me to keep Jane at a comfortable distance, while Rigsby and Cho were right at the front seat looking and listening in on everything that was happening around us.

"Can you hear us, guys?"

I whispered to the flower brooch attached to the left side of my dress.

"Loud and clear, boss." I heard Rigsby answer through the earpiece hidden deep within the shell of my ear. The piece wasn't much bigger than the tip of a finger and even if it had been noticeable, my matching earrings drew all the attention away from my inner ear, I just hoped no one else was looking for wired agents, tonight.

"Interesting."

I heard Jane mumble as he caught sight of something over my shoulder.

"What? You spotted him already?"

I tried to turn the way he was looking as smoothly as I could, but Jane shook his head and pulled me back straight.

"No, I just noticed them bringing in the punch, I'm dying to try some. You want some too?"

Frustrated I suppressed a groan as Jane made way for the punch, leaving me to fend for myself on the dance floor.

"Punch....."

------

"But Harold always kept the loveliest Violets and Roses.... and DAISIES! Oh, I loved his Daisies. Did you pass his garden on your way into town, dear? It's just across Mrs. Kamps house next to the highway; it's really the most romantic place in Laivender."

"No, we haven't, Mrs. Rosemary. But Teresa and I would love it if you would show the garden to us sometime. Wouldn't we, honey?"

Mrs. Rosemary, the senile old woman we'd been seated next to at the dinner table, expectedly turned her eyes toward me.

"Yes, of course, dear." I grimaced my response, patting Jane's hand while I kicked him under the table with my feet.

Jane let out a muffled cry and immediately released the hold he held on my hand. Why i'd felt the need to kick him was beyond me. But ever since Rigsby and Cho had left us alone, Jane had been taking his role as the-over-the-top-in-love newly wedded husband quite seriously and this last response to Mrs. Rosemary... Dear senile Mrs. Rosemary, had been the straw.

"We'd be delighted, Mrs. Rosemary." I smiled; a satisfying feeling filled me for a few seconds as I saw how Jane bent over to rube his hurting ankle.

"Now, if you'll excuse me for a minute, I really need to use the facilities."

I stood from my place at the dining table, relieved I could escape Jane's closeness for a couple of minutes, when he pulled me back down on my arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something, honey?"

Confused I tried to figure out what he wanted me to do. Then he suddenly looked playfully down at my lips and it dawned to me what he was getting at.

"Patrick." I threateningly whispered. The use of his first name sounded weird to my own ears. But for tonight our respective last names did not exist. Instead we were both referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Taylor.

"Honey?" He innocently looked from me to all the people around the table. I was just about ready to throttle him. He was obviously enjoying his moment of payback.

"There's no need to be shy, dear." Mrs. Rosemary opened her big mouth.

"Arthur and I have been together for 45 years, we're used to a little intimacy."

She nudged the older man, who had been silently sitting next to her and they both smiled knowingly at each other.

The thought of Mrs. Rosemary being intimate with Mr. Rosemary momentarily stunned me into silence. Not that I considered myself to be a prude person, but these two people were old enough to be planning their own funeral. Picturing them in bed together was quite disgusting.

"Go on dear, nothing to be ashamed of. After all you two are married. And what a lovely couple you make, I might add."

I felt a weak smile grace my lips and bend over to give Jane a peck on his cheek. In my opinion we'd experienced enough lip touching for one evening. But Jane seemed to think otherwise and when my lips were only inches away, he shifted his face and met me head on.

To be quite honest this kiss was the least intense compared to the previous two we had shared earlier that evening. It was comparable to the goodnight kisses I received from my parents when I was a kid. But even so I felt the color rise to my cheeks and my head felt somewhat lighter than moments before.

I pulled away, avoiding Jane's eyes as gracefully as I could manage, turned and hurriedly went in search for the facilities.

That bastard.

-

"Miss?"

When I was about halfway towards the ladies room, a voice suddenly stopped me. A short man, probably in his mid-forties, looked up at me.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what time it is?" He spoke again, I noticed his voice sounded a bit childlike and he was obviously nervous about something. As though he wasn't quite sure how to behave around women.

"Yes, hold on." I spoke, as I looked down at my wrist but found my watch was not there. I probably forgot to put it back on after I'd gotten dressed.

"I'm sorry, I must have left my watch back in my hotel room, maybe you could ask the bartender over there what time it is."

I pointed to the man behind the bar across the room. The little man next to me followed my finger, he seemed disappointed I couldn't give him a satisfying enough answer. Nevertheless he nodded his head and made his way across the room.

Odd duck.

"Rigsby, Cho. Keep a tab on that man." I whispered to my wire. Wondering whether I was being overly paranoid.

"Yes, boss." Cho's answer crackled in my ear.

Before I turned off my wire for a couple of minutes and entered the ladies room.

-

A whole five minutes later I returned back to the dinning table. Luckily some of the tension in my shoulders had subsided as I took my seat next to Jane again. Apparently being around him the whole evening, made me feel like I was treading on thin ice. One wrong move and I would slip, break the ice, fall into the water and get soaked.

"Who was that guy?" He whispered to me.

After all these years I was still surprised by Jane's heightened observation skills.

"Some guy asking for the time. I've ordered Rigsby and Cho to keep a tag on him."

"It's not him."

Classic Patrick Jane.

Just when you think you're about to bust someone who seems to fit the profile, your CBI consultant decides it's someone else you're looking for while you've already made the arrest and am about to jail the guy.

Not that that was the case right now, but Jane always seemed to pull those kinds of stunts, the man had a flair for drama.

"Why not?" I inquired, feeling the same irritation press to the front whenever Jane contradicted my hunches.

"He doesn't fit the profile. Look at him."

Jane pulled me closer and pointed in the direction the short man was currently standing.

"You see how he keeps changing directions? First he went around the dance floor to the bar."

Jane pointed to the bar.

"Where he offered two different women a drink. Both of them declined. Then,"

He reached around me, his arm hovered centimetres above my shoulder as he shifted his attention back to the other side of the dance floor. I noticed our cheeks were almost touching and I tried to ignore the sudden change in my breathing, instead I did my best to focus on his explanation as to why that short little man was not our guy.

"he walked into you, right over there, asked you for the time and when you couldn't give it to him he considered that as another brush off and disappointedly returned to the bar. He ordered a drink..."

Jane pointed to the half empty glass on the counter.

"...drank half of it. Then walked back to the dance floor again." Right at that moment the short man turned around looked straight at where Jane and I were sitting, watching his every move, and lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

Jane just smiled and waved his hand at the guy, who in return uncomfortably nodded, looked away and then fled the scene, making straight for the men's room.

"Did you have to do that?" I asked, not even surprised he had.

"My point being." He ignored my question. "He's looking for a girlfriend, quite harmless, not at all the serial killer type we're looking for. Although I must say, the poor man is setting his sights on women way out of his league."

I raised my eyebrow and turned to look at him, although his face was still close to mine I managed to look sceptical.

"What makes you think he's hitting on women out of his league?"

Although it was obvious the little short man, as I now fondly called him in my mind, wasn't very attractive, that wasn't to say other stunning looking women were thinking the same thing.

"He's an Ugly Duckling."

"Jane..." I grunted.

"No, I mean the car type. He's chasing BMW's, Jaguar's and Mercedes when all he can afford is a second hand Daihatsu."

"What?" I shook my head. Not believing my ears.

"Hmm, I thought that metaphor was quite clear."

"You compare women to cars? That's so..."

"Well, you should feel complimented." He interrupted me, shifting his sight down the the brooch just bellow my shoulder. I'd almost forgotten that Rigsby and Cho were probably listening in on this whole conversation.

"I just compared you to a few of the most expensive car brands on the planet." He looked back into my eyes. We were not sitting as close as before. Somewhere during our conversation I had pulled back to the comfort of my own seat, but that didn't mean I didn't feel self-conscious under Patrick Jane's scrutiny.

"And what kind of car brand are you supposed to represent?" I dared him.

His face broke into one of those mind blowing smiles, but he did not answer my question.

I shook my head and led it slide.

Classic Patrick Jane.

* * *

_Shoot me, it's not Beta'd._

_TBC!! Soon.. I hope 0.0 _

_Anyway R&R.. it makes your humble author happy =D _


	4. Chapter 4: Just a bug on the windshield

_Goodmorning Starshine! The earth says 'Hellooo.'_

_*Sorry, felt the need to quote Johnny Depp here. In my opinion he's darn hot too btw. Which has got nothing to do with what I want to tell you guys of course.*_

_Actually, I curse my brother and the 'You never walk alone' song which I've now got stuck in my head for the remainder of this evening. Yes, it's evening here and I've finished chapter 4!! I have no clue as to how many chapters I'm gonna write for this fic. I'm just going with the flow and wherever my muse feels like taking me. _

_Firstly I want to thank all of you guys! My reviewers, for your kind and encouraging words! This chapter would not have existed without you. _

_Seriously, this past week I considered giving up on this story because I just got stuck and for a whole 6 days other things just kept getting in the way. To be honest the chapter I present to you now wasn't the original idea I had in my mind or already on paper for that matter. Luckily, out of nowhere my muse returned today and told me this current storyline was a better one and would give me more time to work on the whole Jibson storyline! _

_Actually this chapter is kind of a build up to bigger things to come and it's got some essential moments you guys just need to ingrain in your sub craniums! Oh, and try to expect nothing more than a once a week update, probably every sunday, although I can't make any promises concerning the next couple of weeks due to an upcoming school exam week. Wish me luck with that i'm gonna need it. 0.0_

_Now, Enjoy! *Once again sorry for any gram and spell mistakes, i'm human, I make them*_

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm just a bug on the windshield of life.**

I moved slowly to the center of the dance floor clutching a glass of water in my right hand, my left arm wrapped around my middle. To be quite honest I was starting to feel a little tired and from the looks of it no murderer was lurking around the corners of the ballroom tonight. Actually, that was to say, Jane hadn't spotted him yet. All he needed, he said, was one look around the ballroom and he would know who our killer was.

Well, now it seemed no one knew including Jane. Maybe, the guy was smarter than Jane, maybe his profile was harder to crack than your standard rape and kill psychopath. Or maybe, just maybe Jane had picked the wrong Hotel.

When we arrived in Laivender, a middle sized town near the coast, about a week and a half ago the local sheriff's department had called us in to investigate a new case, a series of murders which involved couples getting raped and then murdered inside their hotel room. This had been happening in different types of hotels, for about a month now.

After a week, with no lead to solve the case whatsoever, Jane came up with a plan that might help us catch the killer. Following a hunch he figured out where the next killings would be occurring. And what best way to catch a killer if you can are his bait?

Thus the undercover plan was set in motion. At the time I agreed to it, thinking van Pelt and Jane would go undercover. I'd already informed them of my poor acting abilities and everyone seemed to be ok with this arrangements until Minelli got wind of the plan and found it better if the senior officer of the team went undercover to keep an eye on Jane.

What did he think? That I could really hold Jane back? That I could play his mother and tell him not to go outside because if he did his clothes would get dirty and mommy had to wash them and then ended up having to throw them out because the chocolate, dirt and grass stains just wouldn't come off his white flannel shirt? Did he really think I could play Jane's mother?

I sighed, feeling the tension seep back into my shoulders as I sarcastically considered Minelli and his 'brilliant plan' to put the senior officer in charge.

Suddenly two arms sneaked around my waste and pulled me closer.

"Don't be alarmed."

But it was already too late, startled by the sudden presence of a body so close to mine I dropped the glass I was holding and it fell to the floor, shattering in dozens of tiny splinters.

"Jane." I hissed, for it was his face leaning on my shoulder.

"Shhh" He whispered. "Look."

He nodded his head into the direction of the bar. Following his line of sight I noticed a grim looking man on a barstool, drinking what looked to me like blood red champagne.

"Champagne?"

I turned my face towards Jane's, momentarily startling myself a second time by the closeness it created.

"You're starting to get better." He replied. I suddenly noticed how our bodies slowly swayed to the tune of the music and wondered how long we'd been doing that. It was probably Jane's doing. Slipping back into his husbandly duties. I might never admit it aloud, but in some ways this role was starting to grow on me. I hadn't felt this close to someone in a pretty long time and there were times I actually wondered whether I would ever get to feel close to another human being ever again.

"Why do people drink champagne, Teresa?"

It was a rhetorical question, I knew. Yet, feeling obligated to answer as the tension and silence stretched, I told him;

"Usually when they've got something to celebrate."

"Exactly."

Jane let go of my waist and took hold of my hand he then twirled me like he had done earlier that evening after which he pulled me close for a real dance. A slow dance. I didn't like slow dances. And I certainly didn't like slow dancing with Patrick Jane.

"What are you saying, Jane?" I whispered.

"He's drinking red champagne, he's got something to celebrate. I'm thinking that's our guy."

To be honest I wasn't surprised by Jane's insane statement. Judging a man by his drink? How in God's name did he want me to explain that one to Minelli?

"Jane, you cannot possibly expect me to arrest this guy because he's drinking a glass of champagne."

"I'm not expecting you to arrest him. We've already got his attention. Just keep a loaded gun next to your bedside the next couple of nights and eventually he'll come to us."

"Eventually? Days?" I raised my eyebrows, wondering how long Jane was actually planning to keep up this insane act.

"Yes, dear." He teased, a glimmer present in his light green eyes. "You and I are going to be a couple for at least two more days to come. According to his profile he kills every two to three weeks. His last kill was a week and a half ago. He's been lurking around hotel's this past week and tonight he found us."

"How can you be so sure he's going to come after us?"

"I 'm not."

With that he extended his arms, forcing me back and then as if to prevent me from asking any more questions he twirled me around a second time.

I wanted to know more, ask more questions, state more facts and tell him we could do this the simple way. Bring him in for questioning. Although I was wise enough to know that would get us nowhere. Because we had nothing to go on. So instead I sighed and kept my mouth shut.

"Just great."

--

Tired and with aching feet, I pulled off the offending brooch and pried the earpiece from my ear throwing the tools on the coffee table positioned in front of me.

It had been a long and stressful evening. We'd let our champagne drinking guy go but not after I'd ordered Cho and Rigsby, to find out anything they could about this mysterious red champagne drinking creep. They'd spoken their okays and like good brave subordinates they'd turned off the wire, wishing us a pleasant evening, which sounded a bit too humoristic to my own ears. If only I could have seen their faces, I would have thrown in a reprimanding speech. Which would probably only lead to more gossip on their part.

"You seem tense."

Jane entered the room, still wearing his casual attire as he dragged a blanket on the couch across from the chair I was sitting in.

"Are you going to sleep in that?"

He lamely shrugged and casually planted himself on the couch.

"I like this suit, it hugs my curves in all the right places"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at his lame joke.

"and you're changing the subject." He continued in that normal playful kind of voice of his.

"No, you're changing the subject." I shot back, seriously wondering why Jane had the abnormal habit of sleeping in his daily attire. I'd noticed it the night before but back then I just figured he would change into something else later that evening, when I had to go to the toilet around 3 am, he, however was still wearing the same thing he had when I'd gone to bed earlier that night.

"Do you always sleep in the clothes you wear during the day?"

He avoided my penetrating gaze for a while, seemingly uncomfortable with the subject of sleeping in anything else but your everyday wear.

"Tell you what." He smiled, that playful look back in his eyes. "Let's play a game."

"A game?" I considered his question while I threw him a suspicious glance.

"Yes, let's call it truth or dare."

This time I did roll my eyes.

"Jane, I'm not playing truth or dare with you. How old are you?"

"I've a lively inner child. I mean it Lisbon. I will truthfully answer all of your questions if you answer all of mine first."

"You claim to already know everything there is to know about me, Jane. That's not a fair deal."

"Well, actually then it's not fair to me, is it?"

I considered this for a while. Yet, still not wanting to give into Jane's inner child I stood my ground and shook my head.

"No."

"Okay, fine." He smiled, innocently staring me down with those green knowing eyes of his.

Silence filled the room and to look indifferent I placed my arm on the armrest of the chair and leaned the side of my head against my hand. Emanating boredom. Or at least I hoped he would interpret it that way.

"Jane, I'm not going to give in. Just leave it."

"No, you will give in." His smile grew brighter his eyes never leaving my face. "One thing all humans have got in common is curiosity and the most curious of creatures are cops. You want to know, the questions will haunt you and the less you know the harder you want to find out."

He put both his feet on the floor and leant in closer to me.

"Oh and my stare is also making you highly uncomfortable, which eventually will also work in my favor."

"My god, you've got the biggest ego a man can have you know that?"

But he was right, his stare was making me uncomfortable. With Jane it was as though he could look right into your very mind. He could see where your emotions housed, what inner turmoil you were experiencing right at that moment. He even knew how to read a person's mind. Although I was skeptic about that last one. I admit he had me good once. But logic and convincing acting could get a person far, especially if you had the ability to apply that same logic in threefold.

"No not ego, although I've got plenty of that too, this is logic."

I nodded my head and got up from the couch, deciding this conversation was over I made my way for the bathroom.

"Well, logic away, honey. I'm going to bed." I smiled at my own ironic use of the word honey, which was the only reply that seemed to fit this ridiculous situation. If he could throw a curveball so could I and with that I closed the bathroom door behind me.

-

"You like me."

I stepped out of the bathroom half an hour later. Jane was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, his hands behind his head and the blanket he'd retrieved from the hotelcloset losely covered his legs and upper torso. Humoristically his feet were sticking out at the end. He was still wearing his shoes and for a brief second I wondered if he would bother taking them off. Probably not.

"Goodnight, Jane."

I ignored his words and turned off all the lights before stepping into bed myself.

* * *

_A/N: To just clear some things up. _

_I never really intended to put a truth or dare scene in this fic. Actually I debated with myself whether or not I should have put one in there, but I decided against the idea because it just seemed too fic cliché and I have a feeling it wouldn't be very in character of me to write a scene like that. _

_It would probably be more fun for smut writers and since I've never written smut before and am too afraid to even go that far. Not that i'm prude or anything but I could never pull smut off without falling out of character.. I think.. I'm getting side tracked. _

_The point is, I didn't write the truth or dare scene. My question to you, do you agree? To me it seems OOC, just want to know what you guys think! Although my decision is final on this one. Jane is just gonna have to use his vague mind control abilities to get the answers to the questions he can't seem to figure out on his own!_

_TBC! _


	5. Chapter 5: Moments that Matter

_A/N: _

_First of all, I want to thank each and every one of you for your kind words and for condoling me on the death of my Gran. It really has been a bizarre three weeks. I can honestly say I've cried, laughed, been angry and felt every other emotion that's humanly possible to feel and experienced all that within the short period of a week or so. I'm pretty sure I messed up my school exams in the process. _

_*Bows* _

_AND I FOUND MYSELF A BETA. People say hello to __RID3RLVR__.__ Yes!! *come on wave ya'll* From now on she's gonna assist me with my Grammar and Spelling! =D . _

_BTW: HAVE ALSO SPELL AND GRAMMAR CHECKED CHAPTERS 1-4 WITH __RID3RLVR's__ help_

Anyway_, considering the long wait I'm not gonna bore you with more of my never ending A/N's.. I really am quite ramblish aren't I? _

_AAAH welllll!! READ, READ, READ._

_Oh, and this chap is somewhat longer than you're used to from me. If someone dares to complain about that, heads will most definitely roll =D No hard feelings!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Moments that Matter**

"Wake up my drooly friend."

I turned around, vaguely aware of a voice entering my world. Then a face, along with a hand that shook my dream into blackness, it shattered before my eyes turning into green. Light, soft, green eyes.

"Go away." I muttered. My voice sounding raspy from sleep. I pulled the sheets higher, all the way up to the crown of my head and tugged my knees to my chest. I did not want to get up and leave the comforting safety of a warm bed just yet, especially not the safety of a king-sized bed like this.

A warm chuckle momentarily filled the silence.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you, Lisbon? I brought you some coffee, here; I'll put it on your nightstand."

"Whatever." I murmured from under the blankets. Although I longed for a few more moments of rest, I could already feel how my body was getting used to everyday consciousness again and the feeling of utter sleepiness slowly disappeared.

"I do not drool." A belated answer to Jane's earlier statement which in return earned a second chuckle.

"That white stain on your sheet begs to differ though."

I rolled on my back and pushed myself up on my elbows, staring him down as best I could, considering my early morning appearance.

"You really know how to make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside, you know that?"

Jane turned back to me but before he could so much as utter a sharp reply, the sound of my cell phone going off interrupted our conversation. I reached beside me and before answering the person that dared to call me this early in the morning, I checked the caller ID.

Van Pelt.

Undoubtedly calling me with information on our suspect. Or better said, Jane's hunch in the form of a red wine drinking, sinister looking man.

"Talk to me." I immediately spoke through the receiver. Not yet in the mood for good manners. Jane was right; I really wasn't a morning person. I put the phone down and pressed speaker, noticing how the bed beside me moved as Jane sat down next to me. Silently awaiting Van Pelt's words.

"Good morning, Agent Lisbon."

"Skip the formalities, what did you find out?"

I reached for the steaming coffee beside me and while taking a sip I closed my eyes, savoring the taste, not surprised Jane knew exactly how I liked my coffee.

"Well, nothing." Van Pelt spoke, her voice disappointed as a noticeable sigh escaped her lips. "It appears this guy has got no record whatsoever, has never been charged with anything, not even a parking ticket. He's not in our system."

I sighed, just what I'd been afraid of. Ever since we started working on this case every lead turned up dead. He was smart, covering his every track. The only thing we had to go on right now was Jane's profile. But however accurate that profile was, we couldn't move a muscle without enough evidence.

"However..." Van Pelt pulled me out of my referee. I could hear how her fingers expertly moved over her laptop keys, searching for her earlier findings.

"…yesterday, Jane told me to look for cases in the area that involved couples getting murdered, and I found another case similar to ours. According to our database there used to live a family just outside Laivender back in 1973. On the morning of July 8, Mark Hall, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Hall called the police claiming he'd found his parents stabbed to death in their family home. Together with his sister Kate. Mark and she were the only surviving family members. It appears though that nowadays Mark still lives in that same house just outside Laivender but his sister Kate moved to Ohio a couple of years ago."

I remained silent for a few moments, considering the coincidences between these two cases. Seeing as it had been Jane's hunch that had compelled van Pelt to look into the towns murder history I decided it was a lead worth pursuing.

"Also…" She continued after a silent break and more typing. "It appears Mark is selling the house, it's been for sale for over three months now."

Jane suddenly turned to me, his eyes lighting up in that special way that made me immediately wary of the inevitable idea he was going to undoubtedly propose.

"Van Pelt?" He spoke through the receiver.

Seemingly prepared for this, Van Pelt didn't waste a moment and immediately acknowledged his presence.

"Could you possibly give the realtors office a call and schedule an appointment for Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?"

I shot Jane a questioning glance but all his attention was directed toward the phone and the humor laced voice emanating from the speaker.

"The realtor's office?" She laughed. "Are you planning on buying a house?"

"Not me." He turned his eyes toward me. "We."

--

"As you can see this lovely suburban home is in perfect condition. The owner has made several accommodations over the years which in turn has made this house more livable and suitable for small children. That is, if you're planning on starting a family of course."

Sally Reeve, the short red haired lanky looking realtor peeked over her too-big-for-her-face glasses and kindly glared down at my stomach before returning her attention to both me and Jane.

"We're—"I started. But Jane interrupted me.

"As a matter of fact..." He slipped his arm around my waist, pulled me closer and put his other hand on my stomach. "… The little one is already on the way. " After which he soothingly started rubbing my belly as though I was really harboring a growing child inside.

If possible, Sally's smile grew brighter and she approvingly nodded as we continued our way upstairs.

"I figured as much. Young couples like yourself usually start looking for new places to live when a child is on the way. If I may be so blunt, how far are you along?" Her eyes turned expectedly toward me, all smiles and friendliness, which momentarily caught me completely off guard. How far was I along? I'd never even seriously considered motherhood and all of a sudden I was pregnant now?

I looked at Jane, his eyes fixed on the realtor, an obvious proud smile plastered to his face.

"Just three months." I quickly replied.

"Ah, yes." Mrs. Reeve said, once again directing her sight at my stomach. "You're already starting to show a bit."

With that she turned around and walked ahead, obviously expecting me and Jane to follow suit. Instead I stood still, torn between feeling insulted and utterly furious.

I was already starting to show? Was she kidding? I looked down at my stomach, prodding the flesh beneath with my fingers. Beside me, Jane let out a low chuckle.

"I'm sure she was just trying to be polite." He whispered. "You're absolutely stunningly slender."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the sudden giddiness I felt at Jane's words, and followed Mrs. Reeve retreating form.

"Sally?" The realtor turned around, mildly surprised I called her by her first name, yet, I'd learned years before that addressing someone by their first name usually creates a sense of misguided trust. Right now I needed to exploit that false trust to the best of my abilities and beside that I was pretty sure Mrs. Reeve wouldn't mind, after all who would want to make a bad impression on their customers?

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Patrick and I dug a little further into the history of this house and we discovered that in 1973 a murder took place in the master bedroom?"

Sally's smile faltered and then completely disappeared, her whole demeanor changed from pleasant to sudden coldness in a heartbeat.

"Ah, yes." She slipped off her glasses.

"I can assure you the Hall Murder has had absolutely no influence on the value of this house, I cannot change the asking price based on an unfortunate event that occurred over 30 years ago. I assume that's why you inquired about the murder?"

As if on cue Jane stepped beside me, his hand on my waist.

"No, of course not. As a matter of fact my wife and I are just fascinated by history and when we did a background check on this house we discovered a certain sinister dark lining behind the beauty of it all."

The realtor uncertainly nodded her head, not quite sure what to make of us.

"For instance," I jumped in, feeling my detective skills pull to the front. At least that was something I was good at, questioning suspects for more information.

"The owner of this house, wasn't he the son of the late Mr. and Mrs. Hall?"

"I'm not supposed to release any information concerning the personal background of the owner."

She pulled a sour face as though reluctant to continue the conversation any further.

"I love your hairdo Mrs. Reeve, what products do you use?"

I turned my face to Jane, surprised and at the same time suspicious of his sudden change in interest. To my great unsettlement I discovered the motive behind his swift shift of the conversation as soon as he touched Sally's hair and taped the side of her hand before pulling back, hypnotizing her with his eyes. And he was doing just that. Hypnotizing. I felt like kicking him. The all mighty master of manipulative behavior. How often had I not told him that it was utterly unprofessional to hypnotize a perfectly innocent person?

Most often he'd claim that no one can actually be hypnotized against their will unless they want you to know certain things they cannot tell you for whatever reason. Apparently Jane had found a willing streak within Sally Reeve and was now testing his hunch.

"The lovely hair products over at Daisy's are soothing don't you think, Mrs. Reeve? Remember the smell of roses? Picture walking in a field of beautiful red roses, smell the freshness of the colors. Can you picture that Mrs. Reeve? Just capture that image and completely surrender to the calm you feel within"

Dazed she nodded, her eyes never leaving Jane's.

"Good." He tapped her hand again this time smiling before pulling back.

"Mark Hall is a sweet boy. Everyone in town knows him. It's hard to not know someone in a small community like this. In fact everyone knows everyone; it has been like that for years." She began.

"Jane." I hissed, pulling him away from Mrs. Reeve. "How many f-ing times do I have to tell you this is not the way to drag a confession out of someone? Undo this now!"

"Shush." He silenced me with his index finger against my lips. "Let her speak. I will let you get angry with me after we've got more information on dear Mark Hall."

I opened my mouth, a protest already forming on my lips but Jane already turned back to Mrs. Reeve. Giving me no choice but to accept his way, yet again.

As if she'd turned into a robot, Mrs. Reeve seemed to wait for us to ask her all the questions we needed answers to. And her whole demeanor told me she would be the most willing participant I'd ever had the pleasure to question.

"Just so you know, the next time you pull off something like this I'm reporting the matter to Minelli." I hissed close to Jane's ear.

Then I turned back to Mrs. Reeve, smiling like my life depended on it. Actually, I wasn't quite familiar with how to behave around hypnotized people. All I knew was that you could drag all the pure honesty and every single thought out of a person once they'd surrendered to the numbness and indifference that Jane invoked within them.

"Does the town have any idea whom might have been the killer?" Jane ignored my threat and turned his full attention toward Mrs. Reeve.

"There are plenty of theories about who could have killed Mr. and Mrs. Hall; they didn't exactly have the most prosper reputation. But if you'd ask me." She bent her head closer to us as though afraid of possible eavesdroppers.

"It must have been someone the family knew. I can't say anything for sure of course, but when I was young Mark attended the same high school as me. I remember quite vividly he used to hang around a school gang that wasn't exactly the most likeable group of people in town. If you know what I mean, of course."

"Yes." Jane nodded his head, his far off gaze told me he was mulling over the information we'd just received.

"Does this gang still exist?"

"No." Sally shook her head in absolute certainty. "Most of them ended up in jail somewhere along the line, but Ricky Froster the gang leader, he still lives in town. Scary fellow, though. Likes to skulk around town while mumbling to himself."

"Yes." Another pondering nod. "Thank you, Mrs. Reeve." He touched her hand and held it a few seconds before retreating his arm and settling it back on my waist.

Sally Reeve furiously started blinking and pinched the bridge of her nose; a dazed expression covered her exterior. I was quite certain she could not remember a thing about what had just happened.

"Yes, where were we? The bedroom!" She turned around but my next words stopped her.

"Mrs. Reeve. We've seen enough, we'll let you know what we've decided in the next few days to come." I pulled myself away from Jane and started on my way out. I could feel Jane's eyes bore in to the back of my skull, but ignored the sensation. I'd had enough, I did not like Jane's brush off or his manipulative behavior and I certainly did not like the fact I let him get away with it. How was it he could make me feel a million different things and not be aware of the fact he was exploiting that weak streak I certainly had when it came to him? Or maybe he was doing it all on purpose. After all, yesterday he practically forced a confession out of me, yet today nothing, not a word. How was I supposed to react to that?

"Teresa!" He grabbed my arm just when I was about to pull open the door to the standard family SUV we received from the bureau to come across more family like.

"You're upset." I rolled my eyes. Jane had a neck for stating the obvious.

"You're surprised I'm upset?" I pulled my arm away from his grasp.

"I can't believe this. You have absolutely no idea how difficult it is for me to let you get away with the crap you pull on a daily basis and as though…."

"Uhmm." I fell silent; suddenly aware of the fact the realtor was standing a few feet away from us.

"I'm sorry to intrude." She began. "But let me say it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Taylor." She extended her hand said her goodbyes and then stepped into her bright yellow Citroën and pulled off the curb leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"I'm sorry." Jane turned his attention to me.

Denying his apology I opened the car door and was just about to step inside when his hand on top of mine stilled my movements. I looked up.

"I haven't been treating you fairly these past few days."

"You don't say." Feigning mock surprise, I turned my face back toward him, uncomfortable with the way his hand was still on top of mine.

"I know you're a private person, Lisbon. And I know I've been pushing you to admit certain things you haven't even admit to yourself. I tried to force you to share those feelings. I truly am sorry for that."

I remained silent, feeling the pressure to speak pull to the front but at the same time I knew that everything I had to say would be used against me, intentionally, or not.

Finally Jane pushed the car door close and took a step toward me, his face more serious than I'd ever seen him look at me before.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Uncomfortably I nodded, not sure what to make of his sudden change of demeanor.

"Ok." I finally answered, hoping he would back off and give me my one meter circle of personal space back.

It seemed to work. Jane's face formed a small smile that barely uncovered his teeth and he stepped away.

"So, isn't it my turn to drive?"

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_Yes! That very last part was actually inspired by the ep 'Carnelian Inc' you caught me there! I can't get over the fact how cute that ep was; askdhaskdhdaskjh trust fall!!, sorry about that, major fangirl moment there. Btw, Bloodshot was even more brilliant!! I LOVED EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT EP. I know I'm like three weeks too late with this and I've already dedicated a whole LJ entry to that ep. _

_BUT STILL KAKSJDHASJKDHSAJDKH Major Jisbon stuff happening in that ep. _

_*Breathes* _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's still kind of a build up to other things to come. Just stick with me here. Can you see where I'm going? Because if you do then you're bloody brilliant because I don't even know where this is going. Ok no that's not entirely true. I have ideas, which are slowly forming into a solid plot, I'm just not quite there yet. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey ya all!_

_It's been a very, very long time since I last set foot in the world of fan fiction and I'm afraid I won't be back for very long. Out of sudden curiosity I decided to check my old fan fiction account on this website today. To my astonishment I was actually moved by the last reviewer of this story, xanderseye. Knowing what it is like to have an author abandon a story you like I decided to give you all this last piece of what was the beginning of chapter 6, back when I wrote this in 2009. I am sad to inform you it stops in the middle of a sentence and it's not very satisfying at all. I abandoned this fandom about a year ago and I even stopped watching the series :(. At the moment I'm also very much in between fandoms and at a complete loss of what to write next. This is really all that is left of this story and I am quite sure I won't finish it, although I'm not going to say never. This is for you xanderseve :) My sincerest apologies, I wish I could have given you a more satisfying ending. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Can I take your order, please?"

An average sized waitress wearing a faded blue apron and a matching cap with the words Bucket's Diner on top of her blond hair, hovered beside the table me and Jane were currently occupying. Jane on one end and me on the opposite side.

Allowing Jane to drive had naturally resulted into a lunch stop at Bucket's Diner. Where, according to the signs plastered to the mudded windows, they served the best breakfast and lunches in the whole of Laivender. To be honest I did not doubt that statement, considering the fact Laivender was a town that barely reached the shallow number of a 1000 residents, it was safe to assume that Bucket's Diner was the only Diner in town.

"Yes!" Jane smiled at the waitress. His eyes momentarily left her face and scanned the name tag attached to her apron. "Michelle." His smile grew brighter, causing Michelle the waitress to stand up straighter. Like most people the young waitress felt intimidated by Jane, like all other human beings felt when he gave them that look. I felt for the girl, because she had fallen victim to Jane's profilers mind. He undoubtedly had already pieced together the girls complete history in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds and there she stood aware of the fact she was being observed but too polite to actually accuse Jane of anything sinister. He was merely just sitting there, watching her.

I guessed Michelle to be around the age of 20, maybe even 18, seeing as the cap disguised most of her youthful face, but her clean wrinkles skin revealed the adolescences that lay beneath her faded appearance. It was obvious she did not like her waitressing job.

"I'd like the double cheese burgers with French fries on the side and a large coca cola please."

Nodding once she wrote everything down on the notepad she held in her hand and then turned her attention to me.

"I'll have a diet coke and the chicken salad."

Another nod more scribbling and Michelle hurriedly left casting a wary glance over her shoulder towards Jane who in return waved and smiled at the girl.

"Will you stop that." I tried to look stern as I spoke the words but apparently something in my face betrayed the actual amusement I felt whenever Jane


End file.
